


Les héros ne meurent jamais

by innocentya



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentya/pseuds/innocentya
Summary: 在柏林，突然的约炮。Archer和切嗣。





	Les héros ne meurent jamais

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，就不架空历史。

汉莎航空往返德日之间的打折机票需要去柏林转机，切嗣往往会买转机时间长一点的，那是除爱因兹贝伦家族领地外，全德国他最熟悉的城市。那时，西欧的左翼极端组织还很活跃，卫宫切嗣的养母往往奔走在意大利和德国之间追查那些企图浑水摸鱼的三流魔术师。切嗣还记得第一次与娜塔莉娅来德国，就是因为一个沉迷制作炸药的悬赏对象在向红军派兜售后果不可控的产品。  
切嗣模糊地记得，在他很小的时候，日本也有打着类似旗号的团体。他的父亲永远都沉迷在实验之中，宇宙的起源啊，不死的秘密啊，人类社会的革命无法激起魔术师一丝一毫的兴趣。魔术师差不多都是食利者，只要瑞士的银行还在，他们就对现实世界保持漠不关心的态度。于是切嗣就一个人坐在客厅里看电视，他那么小，还没有办法理解东京大学校里各种横幅的意思，什么是“造反有理”？戴着头盔的全共斗青年挥舞木棍的画面倒影在切嗣的视网膜上，“安保阻止”，他听见学生说，这些都是反对美帝国主义的正义行动。我们是正义的伙伴。后来，切嗣已经不记得，这句话是听来的，还是学生们的行动在他心里结出的果子。  
他问娜塔莉娅，这些德国学生是和全共斗一样的革命者吗？娜塔莉娅哧地笑了，随后，在文件夹里翻找出一叠资料，扔给了切嗣。  
上面满满写着的都是他们曾经犯下的罪行。  
娜塔莉娅是个冷漠的人。我不知道她是流亡的白俄后裔，还是出逃的波兰知识分子家的小孩。唯一可以肯定的是，她不是个相信主义的人。我后来怀疑，为了让切嗣放弃做正义伙伴的念头，她也曾做过一些努力。比如说，那天，她告诉切嗣，理想主义者都是要死的。她说，日本的魔术名门远阪家有地产在浅间山，她曾接过一个任务去保护那边的封印物不被交火的双方误伤。那时，日本警方请来了学生的家人，当一个母亲被警察逼着朝学生喊话时，有着魅魔血统的她，感受到了前所未有的绝望。就像海中的漩涡，无法逃脱，无法自拔，也像冬天的夜空，没有一颗星星，那么黑，那么冷，一片虚空中什么也没有。那个母亲说：“孩子，回来吧，毛主席已经和尼克松握手了，你们还在坚持什么？”  
娜塔莉娅会不会害怕终有一日，切嗣的心也被这样撕碎？我不知道。  
那是切嗣第一次和养母拌嘴，他说，如果炸掉一间银行就能摧毁一个邪恶的政府，如果劫持一座领事馆就能销毁世界上所有的核弹，为什么不做呢？以一点点牺牲去换取世界的和平，为什么不可以呢？  
切嗣坐在他当时和娜塔莉娅发生争执的咖啡馆里，法兰克福的冬天比日本要冷，切嗣点了一扎Radler，啜饮着冰凉的橙黄色液体，他忽然怀念起养子塞给他的热巧克力，殖民者带回的神奇饮料甜度完全能满足他的需要，即使试图隔离开男性和糖的社会偏见，也无法阻止切嗣对巧克力的喜爱。而士郎是个细心的孩子，寄人篱下的小朋友总是更敏锐，他们没有自信得到无条件的爱。何况切嗣的养子做饭一向不错，无论是煮巧克力还是炸汉堡排，都有专业的水平。而同样作为别人的养子，偶尔切嗣也会感到羞愧，他为娜塔莉娅准备的食物，最复杂也不过是煮一锅俄罗斯饺子。  
德国的啤酒比日清要浓烈太多，虽然麦芽的香味确实不错，但二氧化碳对他的肠胃还是形成了负担。他的胃开始疼起来，很快，疼痛蔓延到全身，虽然他的姿态没有丝毫变化，但如果这时有人将手从切嗣的毛衣下伸进去，他会清晰地摸到遍布这具瘦削身体上的冷汗。那段时间，切嗣的身体已经到了不能再支撑的田地，不要说解开爱因兹贝伦家的结界，这一次在德国，他甚至连森林都几乎走不出来。  
他决定不去想少年时的意气之争，说什么都太晚了。他正准备结账，忽然一个白色头发的日本年轻人走了进来，他皮肤黝黑，像暴晒过后不可逆转的伤损。年轻人问都不问就坐到了切嗣旁边。  
“喂”，他说，“你这样的身体还喝啤酒？”年轻人显出很不高兴的样子，就像士郎平日里矫正他作息时间时的神色。切嗣有一点恍惚。  
年轻人向服务生投递了一个眼神，“两杯Vin chaud。”  
肉桂和小豆蔻的味道在干红中挥发，温热的酒液不需要醒就已经热情地散发出香气。这是适合朋友、壁炉和羊毛毯的饮料，切嗣忽然拿不准，眼前的年轻人打的什么主意。  
咖啡馆的对面是一间有名的gay bar，切嗣的桌子对着玻璃窗，即使在日本过了很长一段时间懒散的生活，他也没有丢弃基本的安全意识，杀手的职业生活要求他随时观察四周。切嗣记得，这个年轻人刚刚就是从马路对面的酒吧走出来的。柏林是有名的彩虹城，如果他想，很方便就能找到419的伴侣。但这样的人会点放着橘子的热红酒吗？  
但他们还是交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。  
我感到很难继续动笔，嫉妒像沉重的称砣缀在我的笔尾。我是一个软弱的作者，在片刻的欢愉面前，我的墨水甚至不忍心将命运冲向另一段河道。因此，在这个自称archer的男人离开之前，我必须，我只能，我别无选择地将他们送进一个旅馆。  
进门后，arhce先去放热水。他们没有爱抚也没有接吻，水声充斥在静默的房间。但仿佛两个人都不觉得尴尬。浴缸设计的很好，水温也刚刚合适，切嗣冰冷麻木的身体感到一星暖意，就像将雪用力搓在手上。诅咒越来越强，切嗣已经很难感到真正舒适的温度。  
浮力减轻了肉体的重负，但他也没有贪恋，很快起身穿上了浴衣。archer看他湿漉漉着头发走出来，二话不说就又将他推回了浴室，吹风机是固定在墙上的。风扇大功率旋转的噪音灌满切嗣的耳朵，他有些头疼，但不是不能忍耐。何况年轻人的手指插在发丝间时，切嗣莫名有种怀念的感觉。他感到粗糙的指腹与头皮接触，然后力度适中的摩挲，果然是拿枪的人啊。切嗣从镜子里看着他，也看着自己，真是占便宜了，他想。archer很高，身材更不消说，大臂的肌肉撑起黑色的衬衣。何况还有张俊朗的脸。虽然一直皱着眉头摆出臭脸的表情，但必须承认，他的脸是会受人欢迎的类型。而自己，切嗣客观地评价着镜中地影像，眼窝深陷、脸色是病态的惨白、身体形销骨立。大概是那种连猫都因为闻到快死的气味而不乐意靠近的朽木吧。  
archer关上吹风机，“好了，以后记得自己吹，否则会头疼。”切嗣有些无赖地想，不记得也无所谓，士郎早就差不多已经包揽了这项工作。archer走出浴室，拿起一个纸袋。之前，切嗣就在想年轻人手里的纸袋装了些什么，或许是枪械吧，这是一种杀手的直觉，是在对方身上辨认出自己的直觉。但年轻人坐在床上，从里面掏出了一个保温盒，打开后，海鲜粥特有的虾子的味道扑了切嗣一个措手不及。  
年轻人递过来一个汤匙，“你自己吃，我先去冲个澡。”  
archer用的是淋浴，很快就结束了清洁，切嗣一边吃粥一边计算时间，两分半，是上过战场的士兵的速度。他没有穿衣服，只在腰上系了浴巾，黝黑的胸膛上有伤痕累累。切嗣放下粥，仰头看着年轻人。  
或许是他的眼神太专注了，archer将头稍稍偏向一边，避过了切嗣的视线。archer的脸有些红，可能是刚刚洗澡水开得过热吧。  
“来做吗？”切嗣在这件事情上一向直白，只是解决正常的生理需求，人类社会在性上设置的诸多禁忌，对于探求本源的魔术师未免可笑。archer的脸更红了，“当然了。”  
“你在上面？”  
archer仿佛是看向切嗣，但实际只是盯着对方上唇的部位，他并不敢与年长的男人对视。“可以吗？”  
切嗣拉住年轻人的手，手指稍稍用力，牵引他弯下腰。他的另一只手向上抬起，随意地揽在archer的肩上，“第一次？”是肯定的语气，说着，切嗣潦草地吻了上去。切嗣引导着年轻人，从张开双唇开始，他教会archer用舌头卷起对方的舌尖，互相交换甜橙地气息；他还教了archer如何舔舐上膛，一点痒意足以另对方情动；最后，他用行动告诉archer，怎样亲昵地碰撞鼻尖，像幼兽，像小朋友。  
但archer为这不可控的生理反应愤怒，像所有盲目的情人，嫉妒像荆棘玫瑰一样包在他心上，爱扎得他鲜血淋漓，这血更红比玫瑰。archer粗暴地把切嗣推到在床上，那样突然，连切嗣都没反应过来。他顺势欺身上前，跪趴在年长者上方，手撑在切嗣肩膀上，眼睛通红。  
“你这么随便吗？”  
切嗣感到年轻人的重量，压在骨头上让他疼得开不了口。他现在身体就像一台锈蚀过度的机器，随时处在停转的边缘。  
“和不认识的人上床这么爽吗？”archer一边说一边撩起对方浴袍的下摆，他终于惊讶地发现切嗣的阴茎没有一点动静。archer直起身子，怔怔地说不出话来。切嗣没有回答，只是闭上眼睛。温柔又仿佛并不在乎地将自己交了出去，就像这具肉体廉价的如已被丢弃的废品。旋即，一股更加激烈的情绪摄住了年轻人，就是曾主导阿喀琉斯行动的那个形容词。archer错觉自己遭到了羞辱，哪怕他明知不是这样，他得到的只是剩下的被委弃道边的东西吗？他动作近乎粗鲁地将切嗣翻了过去，手指猛然插入后穴。  
“你他妈是奉献型人格吗？”他的中指快速地抽动，穴口柔软，毫无干涩之意，哪怕从没有实践过，archer也意识到，这个男人刚刚自己略微做了扩张。“你就这么想别人操你？”  
切嗣没有回话，archer看不到年长者地表情，他只能看见柔软的黑色发丝撒在床上，显出驯顺的模样。他单手就能捉住切嗣的腰，轻轻松松提起来。切嗣的腰肢很细，仿佛春柳、新竹，轻易便能被折断。archer终于摸到了那微微凸起的一点，他灵活地用手指刮蹭着，被玩弄的人终于耐不住发出了轻轻的呻吟。如果不是魔术师耳力敏感，甚至捕捉不到那一丝丝震动空气的哀鸣。  
折磨别人实在有违archer的本性，哪怕在此刻，理智细如发丝，随时可能斩断。archer俯下头，细碎地吻着切嗣的后颈，脊椎骨嶙峋地膈在唇下，硉兀如堵墙。archer地阴茎抵制穴口处，括约肌已充分放松，柔软地包裹着顶端。“我进去了。”  
他吞下了差点脱口而出的呼语，“爸爸”，archer在心中默念。  
切嗣发出一声呜咽，苍白的脊背上瞬间浮现的冷汗暴露了他隐忍的痛。archer慌张地抚摸着瘦弱的病人，撸动对方的阴茎。穴道里太温暖，太紧致，像冬天回到家，像年幼时将头埋入爸爸的被窝，即使近乎缺氧也不愿意离开。他抽动起来，准确地撞在切嗣敏感的点上，直到手中的阴茎终于硬了起来。  
archer掐着切嗣的腰肢，猛干了百来下。忽然他感到对方的肠道剧烈地绞紧，切嗣先达到了高潮。他抽出自己的性器，躺到切嗣旁边，拨开他的发丝。  
他从没见过的红晕染在男人永远苍白的脸上，像蔷薇开在雪原，连眼角都是朱红。切嗣阖着眼睛，眉头蹙起，艰难地喘着。archer顾不上生气，连声问哪里不舒服。  
“没关系的，你不是还没做完？半途而废可不好呐。”  
切嗣抬起发抖的手指，滑过年轻人的脸颊。archer的心颤的像这根瘦弱的食指。那是磨灭不掉的温暖的回忆，这双曾抱着自己走出废墟的手，是曾经少年隐秘的欲念。他喜欢拉着切嗣的手出门，他记得自己也曾被这双手托着举起。切嗣是个会哄小孩子的男人。  
他怔忪地看着自己的影子倒映着切嗣漆黑的瞳中，被一点点笑意环绕，也可能是错觉。  
藤姐曾说，士郎和切嗣想象的地方在于他们都是温柔的人，我当时并不能同意。士郎希望能像养父一样成为正义的伙伴，坚强、强大、稳定。后来，他杀人，也救人，沉沦在血海中，藤姐还是说，你果然和切嗣一样都是温柔的人啊。  
我那时觉得藤姐眼睛可能是瞎的。  
archer忽然想起藤姐的话，他不会这样评价自己，但切嗣确实是个温柔的家伙。他用手肘撑起身体，低头咬上男人的喉结，不出所料，耳边有轻轻的啜泣传来。什么时候一个杀手能连咽喉部位都能交出来了，archer想，你难道盼着希望，就像鹿盼着清泉？  
他将切嗣抱起，年长的男人靠在自己怀里，听凭摆布。  
“坐上来。”archer指着自己的阴茎。  
切嗣垂下眼帘，无奈地笑着叹了口气，但还是撑起身子，扶着慢慢坐了下去。徐徐插入之后，切嗣体力再无以为继，欹侧欲坠，archer连忙扶稳对方。“你能自己动吗？”  
切嗣苦笑着摇了摇头，他眼前已一阵阵发黑。  
archer吻着年长男人的肩膀，锁骨和咽喉，“没关系”，他用安抚的语气说着，仿佛在讲不要怕打雷，不要怕黑，“我来。”他的腰力很好，渐渐的，archer感到切嗣的性器贴在自己的小腹上，清亮的液体从顶端渗出来。  
他对自己很满意，想着就加快了速度。切嗣将头靠在archer肩膀上，急促的呼吸喷在年轻人的耳边，像催情的烟。  
忽然切嗣含住了archer的耳垂，“我快到了”，他低低地讲。  
archer听得差点射出来。他按住切嗣的马眼，“我想和你一起。”切嗣难耐地扣紧牙关，但还是点了点头。“你快一点。”  
又插了百来下，切嗣几乎哭了出来，他挣扎起来，但archer结实地臂弯坚如磐石，紧紧地锢住他。他一口咬在年轻人地肩膀上。  
archer终于射了，切嗣前最后地感觉，就是有液体灌满自己，熨帖、饱满、让他不再感到无尽的空虚。他失去了意识，昏倒在对方怀里，全无防备，白浊的精液溅在养子的小腹。  
切嗣醒来时，发现自己被抱archer怀里，天色已经全黑。屋里只开了一盏床头灯，橘黄色的暖光流过年轻人的睡颜。人们都说灯下看美人，切嗣想，至少看起来，士郎长成了一个还不错的大人。  
但他并不敢再多问。  
archer也睁开眼睛，怀里的人体温还是不正常，这时他才终于清晰地认识到，养父的身体已经衰败成什么模样。他忍不住舔了舔切嗣烧到起皮的嘴唇，灼热的鼻息喷在archer脸上，那么烫，像核反应堆曾经差点杀死他的热浪。  
“我要走了”，他色厉内荏地说，“以后不要再随便和人来宾馆”。  
切嗣起不来身，神秘学知识带来地直觉告诉他或许不应该把一些话挑地太明。他咽下喉管里快要咳出的血，艰难地开口，声线却很平稳：“因为我知道你是个好孩子啊，如果我家孩子长大也能像你一样帅气，我就知足了。”  
那一瞬间，archer以为切嗣已经知道了自己的身份，但他旋即就否定了这个荒唐的念头。老爸怎么可能认出自己，就连他自己，他自嘲地想，都是在看见切嗣的那一瞬间，才想起早就被消磨的记忆。  
“退烧药和水在床头柜，保温盒里有蔬菜汤，你衣服穿太少了，什么年纪的人还只穿风衣，出门时穿挂在衣柜里的那件厚呢子大衣……”  
再怎么不舍，archer作为英灵也没办法无止境地留下，终于，切嗣还是独自一人了。交欢带来地暖意很快随着archer的离去消散，他断断续续地嗽着，为了不叫养子无谓地挂怀，他已经忍了很久。切嗣看向窗外的灯火，他曾觉得无穷的远方，无尽的人，都和自己有关。如今，切嗣仍然想着远方，八个时区外，太阳已经露头，士郎该起床了吧，他想。  
切嗣这次回到家后，再也没有出门远行。他并不知道那份隐秘的情愫何时在养子心中破土而出，切嗣开始厌弃自己，他很少后悔，那段时间，只要还能下床，切嗣就都会陪着士郎做事。有一个月光很美的晚上，士郎告诉他自己要做正义的使者，那是世纪末的时候，柏林墙已经倒塌，列宁的雕像被一个接一个拆除，活跃在切嗣记忆中的极端分子都已投降，新法西斯才刚萌芽。又一个千年很快就要来了，冷战告停，圣杯之争很快就要迎来下一轮。曾经摆在祭台上的生命仿佛祭献给了虚空，理想变成歇斯底里，核武器越来越多，帝国主义发明出各种各样的掠夺方法。战争贩子们在发财，英雄却不再被人熟知。  
在黄昏时，或者午睡醒来的下午，抑或是失眠的午夜，在一切最沮丧的时候，我都会想起养父。养父说英雄是有时限的，这听起来就像右派最恶毒的诅咒，他们说二十岁之后还信仰马克思主义的人没有头脑。但我想，切嗣的痛语应该反着来听。无论如何，我都已经答应老爸要做正义的使者。如果命运的轨迹已经写好，如果日后和养父终将重逢，哪怕是为了那个男人不要露出失望的眼神，我都只能继续行在死荫之地。


End file.
